thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulchra Ego
Pulchra Ego is one of the female tributes from District 6 in the 3rd Pain Games. Looks Pulchra Ego has with blue-grey eyes and long blonde hair. She has almost always make up on, and she stands out in a crowd. Her make-up is what leads everybody to think she's a daft and unathletic valley girl, but she really is very athletic and very smart. Reaping Pulchra got up early to do her make-up, and Varin came into her room. Pulchra had to comfort Varin to make him feel better, and then they went to the Reaping. The first two tributes were chosen, then it was Pulchra's turn. She was on the verge of tears, as was her brother Varin. When Varin was chosen, after Varin blacked out, she ran to Varin to pick him up, and the tribute train was full of tears of Pulchra trying to wake up Varin Chariots Pulchra Ego and Tamora Summers come next, representing District 6. They are wearing black shorts and red tops. In their hands are black and white checkered flags that they wave at the audience. The males (Jonathan Ford and Varin Ego) come next and they are wearing something that looks like a costume a racing driver would wear. The shirt is unzipped though so you can see their bare chests that have tyre marks on and red glitter. In their hands there are helmets with what looks to be red flame patterns. ''-Caesar Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games District 6 only placed 8th. Training She is currently being trained, along with Varin, by Abby Stenson, their mentor. She got a disappointing 5 in training, she showed her skills with a knife. Interviews Caesar: And now, here is Pulchra Ego, Varin's sister. Pulchra: Hello Caesar. You're looking wonderful today. Caesar: Thanks! It's the new style. Pulchra: Well, I'm all about style. Caesar: Well, you got a five in training. How 'bout that? Pulchra: I guess camouflage and spearing isn't what the Gamemakers style. Caesar: So, are you in the Big Alliance? Pulchra: Hmmm...that would be telling, wouldn't it? Caesar: Yes. Yes it would. Now tell me about your brother. Pulchra: My brother, Varin, is the nicest person I've ever met. He is friendly, and he shouldn't deserve all this trauma and difficulty in his life. Caesar: Are you in an alliance with him? Pulchra: Yes. Caesar: One more question: Why so much make-up. Pulchra: I put on make-up to cloud my emotions. I cry myself to sleep every night. Caesar: Well, best of luck for you. And now... Pain Games BloodBath When the gong sounded, Pulchra was all business, galloping off of the pedestal and heading straight for the weapons. She looked and saw Varin had not left the pedestal yet, so she urged him on, and told him to go and get as much supplies as possible, and meet her at the Big Alliance. She gathered some tridents, and saw Varin staring at Excel. Knowing he would not possibly beat the past victor, she called him, and they ran to the alliance. Pulchra saw Danica Rosedain about to sprint, so she told Varin to sprint, and they ran safely to the Big Alliance. They then helped set up the campfire Day 2 Pulchra woke early due to falling temperatures. She was annoyed when everybody started complaining at the temperature. The Big Alliance grouped in a circle to debate, and when Talon Rosedain asked what they were going to do, she looked at Mariette Staford since she was in charge of strategy. Mariette noticed that it was strange having four parts to the arena. She suggested going back to the Cornucopia, but that was disagreed by Simion Liit. She was for going to the Cornucopia, while Varin was against it. She was irritated with Varin for disagreeing, and told him to start agreeing with her more often. Talon then stated that Troy, who is second in command, disagreed with Mariette's plan to go back to the Cornucopia. Because of this, the Big Alliance can't go back to the Cornucopia. Day 3 Pulchra was on the edge with this alliance. Talon then stated that himself, Pulchra, and three others should start looking for supplies. She was happy she was one of the "chosen", but was thinking about leaving Varin. She then stated to him to stay with the alliance, and not go by himself. SHe walked in the middle of the line to get supplies. Day 3/4 She came back with Luna and Sebastian. There they devised a plan to kill off the remaining Careers. She was an attacker, while Varin was a runner. Feeling separated from Varin, she left him as he jumped out of the bushes. She breathed a sigh of relief when Varin was safe past the tree, and attacked the Careers and saved Danica and Ford. She held Excel down as Simion killed him. But before, she saw Varin, and saw Excel throw a sword at him. Pulchra screamed as Varin had a sword kill him instantly. She ran to him and lamented. She is currently in a state of distraught.While Pulchra was watching the fight. Callie Casey who was raised in a tree. Shot a dart into her neck. She died almost instanstly. Overall she placed '''16th'. Aftermath Trivia *Pulchra Ego was born on April 30. *Her twin brother Garrett was killed in a train accident, and her mother committed suicide shortly after. *She is very good at hiding emotions, but cried almost every night after that. *When her father was killed by the same train, she encouraged her brother Varin Ego to kill the people on the train. *She tries to cloud her emotions by putting make up on constantly, but it cannot hide the blood shot eyes she has almost constantly has on. *She is great at throwing tridents, and has a very fast arm, which could be good for whipping. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:3rd Pain Games